


10 Categories: Sam and Steve

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Conversations, Families of Choice, Love, Male Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: I do not own anything in the MCU.





	10 Categories: Sam and Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in the MCU.

**AU**

On leave, Sam decides to get a tattoo.

“I’m Steve,” the tattoo artist says.

“Sam.”

**First Time**

“First time in an integrated squad?”

The man offers his hand. “First time in any.”

**Adventure**

“Protecting Bucky could be dangerous, Sam.”

“Hey, I’m just in it for the adventure.”

**Smut**

“Are you going to stay for breakfast this time?”

Steve nods. “I promise.”

**Fluff**

“Just so you know, my family’s decided: We break up, they’re keeping you.”

**Angst**

When Bucky disappears, he tries telling himself Sam’s okay.

Part of him already knows otherwise.

**Hurt/Comfort**

After Thanos’ snap is undone, Sam hugs him. “It’s okay. You got us all back.”

**Humour**

The problem with Bucky and Sam getting along is: They share embarrassing stories about him.

**Romance**

“We’re gathered here to witness the marriage of Steven Grant Rogers and Samuel Thomas Wilson.”

**UST**

Steve helps Sam up, and both ignore the jolt running from their clasped hands.


End file.
